El crimen SIEMPRE te asechará
by MtezPS
Summary: No importa si tengo que matar para acabar con los que te hicieron tanto daño... pero no lo podrás impedir, de eso estoy seguro... y aparte es una necesidad que me carcome por dentro...****


**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos...!**

**Éste es un fic nuevo, pero re-escrito que estoy publicando... y también espero que les agrade éste , como les ha agradado los demás fics que poseo... sí bueno, eso supongo... :3**

**(Rayos!... ya no aguanté más en publicar éste... según dije apenas me hice autora aquí: "cuando tenga mi primer fic, no publicaré ninguno más, hasta que lo haya terminado por completo ..." y ahora... ¡ya ni tiempo me dará para actualizar los demás capis porque comenzarán las clases otra vez! ...estoy en vacaciones de Semana Santa... y con tanta tarea que me marcan en la escuela que estoy... *¬¬ )**

**Pero bueee... eso ya no importa por ahora... ¡comencemos éste emocionante Fic!**

* * *

_*Los personajes y demás no son pertenencia mía, son de Butch Hartman y la inspiración del fic, proviene de la grandiosa serie CSI y sí lleva algo relacionado a la serie...*_

* * *

Por: Stephanie.

" El crimen SIEMPRE te asechará... "

( Capítulo 1 )

Samantha Manson, es una hermosa mujer de apenas 19 años de edad... Tiene una familia que no la toma en cuenta para nada cordial... la obligan a actuar hipócritamente con personas conforme a su mismo nivel de economía, que por cierto es uno muy alto: poseen una gran mansión, muchos autos del año, joyas, una jugosa herencia, dinero a montones y todo lo que se puedan imaginar... ( cosas que ella detesta con toda su alma, sólo quiere tener una vida normal y no llena de apariencias que engañan, porque por dentro de sus padres y otras personas superficiales iguales a ellos, hay demasiada fríaldad ) ... ya conocen la historia, por eso, lo único que a ella le interesa, son sus verdaderos y únicos amigos que siempre la apoyan y le hacen más feliz su corta vida... sus nombres son Daniel Fenton y Tucker Foley... los ama tanto que haría cualquier cosa por ellos al igual que ellos por ella también...

Lo malo es que ella tuvo que alejarse de su ciudad natal, Amity Park... ahora se dirijió a Francia-París, Europa hace un año y medio, sólo por negocios con contactos que sus padres le dejaron encargados a supervisar, si fuera por ella, se hubiera negado como siempre, pero se dió cuenta que se cumpliría su sueño al estudiar la carrera de arte, porque es lo que ella ha querido, es una forma de expresar todo lo que siente en sus emociones u odios... así que aceptó la oferta de sus padres, claro, con condiciones satisfactorias para ella... Aunque se fue de ahí sin avisarle a sus amigos, sin madurez ni prudencia, pero es que ella es demasiado mala para las despedidas... pero luego Danny y Tucker se decepcionaron un poco al enterarse por medio de sus padres, se disculparon y todo siguió normal y como debería de ser...

Pero no todo siguió en paz y armonía, su madre obtuvo una grave enfermedad por la cuál le quedan pocos meses de vida y su última aspiración es que su única hija conviviera más con ella antes de que le llegue la hora... a Sam no le agrada tanto la idea, porque si regresa ahí, es volver a lidiar con su familia, pero decidió hacerlo por sus amigos, ya hace bastante tiempo que no se ven y ella quiere ver cómo andan, sobre todo... _Danny_... sí, sus locos sentimientos hacia él aún existen y así seguirán siendo...

Y no sólo la enfermedad de su madre es una fatigosa situación... sino que apenas lo que le queda de su felicidad está a punto de acabarse por completo, aún muchas cosas injustas van a sucederle...

Todo comenzó una noche antes del vuelo hacia su ciudad de origen, estaba en su departamento preparando sus maletas para viajar, luego se puso a leer un libro para distraerse un poco, se acostó en la cama para dormir temprano y no estar cansada mañana, pero en eso le hablan por teléfono...

- _Bonne nuit...*_ - habla francés creyendo que es alguien de la ciudad en la que se encuentra, se espera a que le contesten, pero sólo oye la respiración de aquel sujeto... - _Qui parle?* ... Bon?* ... Salut!?*_ - dice hasta que le sujeto le responde por fin...

- te estaremos esperando, niña... - dice con la voz muy gruesa y algo ronca, y cuelga... Sam no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, deja el auricular en su lugar muy desconcertada...

- ¿qué cosa? ... ¿quién será? ... ¡¿qué es lo que quiere?! - se empezó a preguntar, pero de seguro la llamada era dirigida hacia otra persona y se confundió, sí!, eso era... pero, ¿qué clase de mensaje era ese para alguien?... bueno, si era para otra persona, ya dejaría de preocuparse por asuntos que no eran suyos... ahora sí a dedicarse a dormir...

_Al día siguiente..._

Salió de su departamento y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto más cercano... tomó el primer vuelo hacia Amity Park y el avión despegó... su mirada estaba perdida por la ventana observando las nubes, al igual que su mente pensando en muchísimas cosas, cómo en la reacción de sus mejores amigos al verla de nuevo, en sus padres... pero sobre todo, en aquella llamada... ¿y si de verdad era para ella? ...bueno, ya tiene que dejar de pensar en eso, la estaba volviendo histérica... de seguro todo era simplemente su imaginación, pero de verdad había algo que la preocupaba...

Llegaron al aeropuerto de su ciudad, observó por la ventanilla otra vez y la ciudad seguía casi igual, sólo lo que la cambiaba es que se ve un poco más indutrializada... aterrizó el avión, agarró su equipaje y tomó al primer taxi que vió para llegar primero a su casa...

Entró y su papá la recibió con un fuerte abrazo que casi la deja sin aire, la dirigieron hacia la habitación donde su madre se encontraba y al entrar ahí, la vió en un muy mal estado de salud, nunca la había visto tan así, muy acabada y sin ganas de seguir viviendo...

Empezaron a charlar sobre la nueva vida que llevaba en su nueva ciudad y cosas así, se les fue el tiempo tan pronto y ella se dirigió hacia su antigua habitación, al entrar ahí, la observó tal y como la había dejado cuando se fue, eso la sorprendió, pensó que sus padres la habían transformado por completo, eliminando esos colores lúgubres adornando la habitación que a ella le gustaban tanto, pero no fue así, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar que sus amigos la aceptaban aún siendo gótica... pensó en llamar a Tucker ó a Danny, eso los pondría felices, pero ya era muy tarde, se dijo que lo haría mañana... acomodó varias cosas, tomó una ducha y se acostó a dormir...

_Al día siguiente..._

Desde muy temprano, fué a la farmacia por unas medicinas para su madre, ya que yacía en su lecho de muerte sin ellas... Llegó al módulo y esperó su turno, llegado el momento, ella saludó cortésmente al sujeto que despachaba, pero éste parecía de muy mal humor, tan malo, que no la escuchó, no le prestó atención y ni siquiera lo intentó... y por si fuera poco, le faltó el respeto al gritarle que se apurara ó si no, pasará la siguiente persona...

Ella conocía sus derechos y los iba a hacer valer, pero al siguiente día lo hará, por que hoy tenía muchas cosas por hacer... Al terminar, ya era muy de noche, no habían taxis disponibles ó algún autobús que pasara... nada... y por mala suerte, hoy se fué a pie, no llevó su bicicleta como siempre, puesto que era viernes y había mucho tráfico... Así que decidió emprender su camino otra vez, tomando un atajo del cuál se acordó, por un oscuro he inhabitado callejón que ella conocía muy bien y que la gente no se atrevía a cruzar por la noche, exepto los que viven ahí, claro...

_-" a pesar de su aspecto, siempre es seguro... "-_ es lo que se decía Sam cada vez que lo cruzaba cuando vivía en ésta ciudad...

Así que se sumergió en la oscuridad de aquel callejón largo y únicamente alumbrado por una lámpara en una casa que despedía una vaga luz... estaba sola, sólo se oía el gotear de una llave semi-abierta y los sonidos de sus tacones que marcaban el compás de sus pasos... Pero de la nada, oyó que los pasos se duplicaron e hizo que instantáneamente volteara la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba y vió a un hombre tras ella a poca distancia... Sam se tranquilizó al pensar que sólo es un vecino de la cuadra en la que se encontraba, y siguió su atajuelo ya sin vacilaciones por ése callejón que más bien parecía un cementerio...

Continuó su camino,sí con cierto temor, pero debía seguir porque de nuevo, los pasos aumentaron, ahora distinguía a 2 personas, contando al señor que había visto desde antes, estaban a muy poca distancia a ella, todo ésto se le hacía muy raro, algo de ésto tenía sentido con lo ocurrido... ¡la estarían esperando! ... por desgracia también recordó ciertas sospechas que sentía en el avión, una persona la estaba observando, ella creyó que era alguien a quién había enamorado ó algo parecido, pero esa idea no tuvo coherencia... así que decidió apurar el paso... y al volver la vista hacia su camino, descubrió a un tercer hombre que venía en sentido contrario hacia ella... Sam se paralizó totalmente y ya no sabía que hacer, pero pudo reaccionar y empujó al tipo que estaba enfrente y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo... obviamente, éste la pudo alcanzar, la tomó fuertemente y la acorraló contra una pared sin dejar que se escapara la pobre chica... ni aunque ella pusiera todas sus fuerzas al tratar de zafarse, no lo conseguía!...

Los otros 2 tipos llegaron finalmente y la tomaron de igual forma, mientras que el otro se desabrochaba el cinturón y luego se bajó el pantalón, mientras que a ella, pues , le quitaban su ropa interior y la toqueteaban y besaban... Presa del pánico, del miedo y del sufrimiento, la llevó a gritar fuertemente y a pedir auxilio, mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas... pero nadie llegó a su ayuda... y de ahí, perdió el conocimiento, se quedó inconsciente ... sabía que le habían hecho cosas que estaban en contra de su voluntad, y al ya no poder más, se desplomó en el frío pavimento... mientras los sujetos huyeron cobardemente de ahí dejándola completamente sola, pero, ya nada peor que ésto le podría pasar... ¿o sí?

Alguien desde su casa observó con pavor lo ocurrido y se sintió como un monstruo al no haberla ayudado, pero al haberlo hecho, también su vida hubiera corrido peligro, porque vió que los hombres estaban armados ... una vez que ya nadie estaba por ahí, corrió a su ayuda...

_Al día siguiente..._

Al despertar, se halló sobre un sofá repleto de cojines y sobre ella sábanas, se sintió tan cálida y protejida... pero también algo muy rara... no sabía dónde estaba, cómo llegó hasta ahí ni qué fue lo que pasó... una humilde viejita, al ver que volvía en sí, la atendió sirviéndole una taza con chocolate caliente y le explicó con cierto miedo lo sucedido que le pasó a la chica la noche anterior: _" la habían violado... "_

_Continuará..._

* * *

**( chan chan chan chaaaaaaan!... :3 )**

**Sí, corto capi, pero aún es el prólogo... así que no se desesperen!...**

* * *

*Traducción de las palabras en francés:

- _Bonne nuit : _buenas noches

- _Qui parle? : _¿quién habla?

- _Bon? : _¿bueno?

_- Salut?! : _¿¡hola!?

* * *

**NOTA: Si tienen cualquier duda, queja, comentario, amenaza ó lo que sea...**

**R&R!!**

**Pero sobretodo reviews!!! jeje**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

* * *

( Reviews aquí )  
_¡son necesarios!_

l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
